


From Ashes She Has Risen

by orphan_account



Series: Lucifer's Phoenix [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Murder, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Original Character(s), Molestation, Murderers, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My axe hung by my side and dripped blood on the grass as my gown fluttered in the gentle breeze. Then I heard a voice in my mind that said, “Such a good girl, doing my bidding like you did, but your job is far from over little one. Our partnership will be for the long run it would seem...".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle That Caused The Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a lot of triggers and is very graphic in nature, so as cliché as it sounds, viewer discretion is advised. It has a lot of graphic violence and graphic depictions of murder and corpses, so this truly isn't for the squeamish. This story is for a horror fandom and with that comes the designated warnings.
> 
> Quick Side Note: My character's name was originally Charlotte Reynolds, but after she becomes Satan's Champion, she changes her name to Axel as her alias. Ya know, because of the axe and all...

I was born into hell on earth. I had to suffer through the sort of pain that eats away at your soul and changes you as a person. I watched as my three older sisters were used, abused, and raped by the men who were supposed to keep us safe. Who were supposed to disapprove of our boyfriends and our clothes. Who were supposed to protect us and love us, but their love was harsh and burned and bruised our frail bodies and crushed our delicate minds from the time we were young. I first watched my eldest sister, Julie, being drowned in the lake by my uncle because she was too ‘broken’. Then Rena was burned alive because she partially burned dinner one night. Last was Orlanda who was tied to a tree by my father and left for the wolves to eat under the cover of night. And even now, their screams echo through my mind and I see their battered faces every time I close my eyes.

And I was powerless to do anything to stop them. As was my mother whose only purpose was apparently to give birth to the men’s toys and slaves. But when I was the only one left...I was forced to sleep out in the yard shackled to the porch in the warmer months and was put in the barn when it got colder. I only got fed their table scraps and wasn’t able to conduct proper hygiene. They only did the bare minimum to keep me alive. I guess they wanted to punish me for the ‘fuck ups’ of my late sisters. Meanwhile, my mother had to watch all of this and of course it took its toll on her. She became hollow and was no longer allowed to even look at me. I was once her baby girl, but now I was a stranger.

Those monsters took everything I had away from me. When they would go out they would chain me to a tree by a heavy metal dog collar because they said I was their useless, mangy bitch. But I was able to make a friend. A stray dog would come by which I named Dixie because I liked the name. Then when my father found out he shot her and threw her body in the barn. And forced me to sleep next to her decaying corpse. These men were heartless and I would relish in the chance to see them rot and burn like they did to my sisters. I want to cause them the pain they caused me.

 

My wrist and ankles were rubbed raw by the shackles that currently chained me to the front porch. This was typical procedure every night after the men went to bed. They would secure me out here, so I wouldn’t be able to escape. I laid my head on my pillowed arms as I tried to find some peace in my own mind so I could get some sleep. But right as my eyes slipped closed and my body curled in on itself I could smell this horrible stench of burning flesh and sulfur.

I opened my eyes and sat up, coughing as the smell became stronger and more overbearing. I scanned the dark yard, trying to find the source, but I saw nothing. The barn appeared empty and the tree line was bare, but the smell still lingered. I was pretty used to things like this living where I did, so I disregarded it as a sewage problem and returned to my previous position.

And that was the moment I saw the source standing right in front of me dressed in a black satin suit with matching dress shoes that scorched the ground where he walked. I raised my gaze up to the face of this person and my jaw fell slack as I stared at his glowing red eyes and sharp, chiseled features. He was gorgeous and was smiling at me. The kind of smile that said he knew something I didn’t.

The mysterious man kneeled down in front of me and took my chin in his hand so I would look at him directly. “Hello darling.” He spoke, his voice was slow and deep with a hint of an English accent. “I’ve waited a long time for this moment Charlotte Reynolds. Tonight is the night I fulfill my end of the bargain I made with your mother on the day of your birth.”

“W-What?” I croaked as I tried to move as far away from him as possible, but he just tightened his grip on me. “Who...What are you?!” I whimpered, my eyes brimming with tears and fear flooding my body.

“My poor human lass, there is no need for you to fear me. I am here to help you. To give you a chance to escape this place and seek revenge for the deaths of your sisters and the trauma you’ve suffered.” He explained, a soft smile forming on his lips. “My name is Lucifer and I’m here to make you my Champion. You will do my bidding, starting with killing everyone in this house.” His eyes flicked up to the farmhouse and back to me.

Before I could answer him or put up a fight his lips fell to mine and he began to kiss me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and with it I felt something else slither down my throat making my eyes water and my body convulse. He parted from me as whatever he put in me began to cloud my senses and took over my consciousness completely. 

When I opened my eyes, he was gone, but I felt different. Stronger, more alive. I managed to stand up and rip the shackles from my body, barely feeling sting as the metal scraped across my skin in parting. The shock of my strength barely registered in my mind as my body moved towards a tree stump of its own accord. And lodged in that tree stump was a woodcutter’s axe.

My small hands wrapped around the hilt and I ripped it from the stump, my white gown ebbing around my ankles as I strode to the house. I shoved open the door and walked down the hall to my uncle’s room.

I pushed open the door and there he laid, sleeping soundly, snoring like a hog. Beer bottles cluttered the nightstand and various articles of clothing were strewn on the floor. I smirked as I moved to stand by his bedside. When I raised the axe, he opened his eyes, but before he could scream I brought it down on his chest. I heard the cracking of bone and blood sprayed to dirty my gown and mare the walls. But I didn’t stop there, I landed another blow and another and another until his torso was nothing but a mangled carcass of shattered bones and shredded organs. 

Sickly satisfied, I walked to my brother’s shared bedroom. As I walked I replayed in my mind all the horrible things they had done to me which just fueled my rage, making some of my actions mine. I turned the corner and there their door stood ajar. I cocked my head to the side and walked inside, watching them sleep in their separate beds. My steps were silent as I moved closer until I was looming over the eldest’s side. The axe swung through the air and collided with his stomach. His eyes flashed open and he screamed the kind of scream that comes from pure terror and pain.

“NOW YOU KNOW WHAT MY SISTERS FELT!” I screamed, wrenching the axe free and lodging it in his face, more blood splattering my gown as his skull caved in on itself and he was silenced. Meanwhile, his brother was wide awake and staring at me in horror, fear contorting his features.

I cackled, but it wasn’t necessarily me that made the noise, instead it came from the darkness within me. Either way his turn was next. He tried to fight me back by throwing a lamp which I dodged and scrambling to the door, but I was faster. I stopped him by slamming the axe in his retreating back making him collapse to the floor with a shout of agony. A smirk formed on my lips as I torqued the blade into his spine, breaking it, before pulling my weapon back out. His limp body strewn on the floor whether he was alive or not doesn’t concern me.

Now I climbed the stairs to my father’s room where my mother would also be. I unceremoniously kicked open the door to see them shocked awake still in bed, but while my mother had a mixed look of fear and relief on her face, my father was holding a gun, pointed at my chest. 

For a moment I came back to my senses and gasped, but before he could pull the trigger my mother stopped him.” BENJAMIN! NO!” She screamed as she grabbed his wrist and forced the gun down, but he had already pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the floor a few feet in front of me, so I took this opportunity stride over to him and swing the axe into his mouth, slicing to the back of his skull. As I pulled back and the axe slipped free his jaw fell to hang dis-hinged against his neck. 

My mother let out a choked sob as she looked up at me. “Oh my baby girl! It’s finally over! We’re free, we can go, we can leave and never look back! Oh baby gi-”, but she didn’t finish her sentence because in one swift motion she was decapitated by my blade. I felt no sadness, no sympathy...I felt nothing. As I turned away I noticed that my father wasn’t dead, but was still alive and was slowly choking on his own blood with a disgusting gurgling noise. His eyes followed me, pleading almost, but I disregarded him and pulled the gun from his grip before tossing it across the room and walking from the farmhouse that stunk of death and blood.

I was finally able to take a deep breath, looking up at the starry night sky and felt at peace for a moment. My axe hung by my side and dripped blood on the grass as my gown fluttered in the gentle breeze. Then I heard a voice in my mind that said, “Such a good girl, doing my bidding like you did, but your job is far from over little one. Our partnership will be for the long run it would seem, but for all of your good work, I have gotten you a present. And don’t worry, I’ll contact you again when I have another job for you. Good night, little one.” And the voice was gone. What present?

That was when I heard a bark and turned towards the barn to see a partially decomposed Dixie come bounding towards me. She was frightfully skinny, as was I, and had some chunks of flesh missing and some bone showing, but all in all, she was still the happy dog I had befriended all those years ago. My only friend, back by my side, and with that I took my dog, axe, and left that forsaken property and never looked back.


	2. The Doctor Is In

There I stood in the dingy motel room I had snatched when the cleaning lady had her back turned with the thrift store clothes I had stolen lying strewn on the bed. It was a pair of dark brown hiking boots, black skinny jeans, and a worn blue flannel. They were the first things I had seen hanging forgotten outside of the thrift store and decided that I should probably change, being covered in blood and all, so I stripped out of the soiled gown and threw it to the floor, earning the attention of Dixie who was sleeping fairly close to the door acting as a guard.

I turned on the shower tap and stepped into the warm spray. I had never been able to take a regular shower before; they would just hose me down outside when I got too dirty, so this was a pleasant change. I watched the water turn red as it spiraled down the drain, cleaning the remnants of my gruesome deed from my bruised and scarred body. Finally I soaped up my hair which had once been brown, but had been sun bleached from everyday being outside for hours on end. Once I was sufficiently clean, I stepped out and dried off before pulling on the clothes I had stolen. I studied my reflection in the bathroom mirror for a moment and noticed something odd. My eyes, which were once baby blue, were now...black. The irises had no color; they were just void. I supposed it was a perk of being the Champion of Lucifer, so I didn’t let it bother me for too long.

The last thing I had to do was clean my axe. As I sat down and lifted the weapon into my lap I felt a spark of pain shoot through my side. It was a bone deep pain that was so severe I was surprised I hadn’t felt it before. Maybe the adrenaline was finally wearing off or something, but either way it hurt like a bitch, so I lifted up my shirt and saw dark purple bruising covering my right side along my ribcage. One of my ribs had to be broken from the amount of pain I was in and that was the moment the dried blood on my axe didn’t matter, but getting to a hospital did. 

My eyes lifted to the motel room window and I saw the sun had set. But wasn’t it just midday? When had I lost track of the time? I shook my head in an attempt to clear it, but all it did was make the room spin and send a wave of vertigo over me. I collapsed back to the bed; Dixie rushed over to me and jumped up on the bed by my side, nuzzling my neck in concern.

I pushed her back as I sat up and lurched to my feet, resting most of my weight on my axe. I took a deep breath and pushed to the door. With stumbling steps, blurred vision, and jolts of agonizing pain I finally made it to the hospital parking lot and I felt that any moment I was due to loss consciousness. I looked towards the light of the waiting room, completely disregarding my anorexic appearance, undead dog, and bloody axe because rationality was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

But, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye as I limped forward and it was that I wasn’t alone in the parking lot. Someone else was standing a ways away from me in the shadows of the brick building. From their silhouette I could see that they were wearing a mask, a hoodie possibly and pants, but was stood out the most to me was that they appeared to be holding something. A scalpel.

My body flooded with lost adrenaline as I raised my axe in self defense, but the action and weight of the weapon sent me falling to the ground with a cry of pain. My hand flew to my injured side and Dixie whimpered loudly next to me. I looked up and saw that whoever it was was walking towards me. And the closer he, it was a he, got to me I saw his mask was blue with a black substance leaking from the eyes; his hoodie was black and his skin was grey. His nails were claws and his teeth were fangs, but even though I couldn’t see his face, I knew he was concerned by the way he knelt by my side.

The way he tilted his head up and down meant that he was observing my appearance, but it didn’t look like he had any eyes; they were just empty sockets! He reached out to me and I scrambled back even though it hurt like hell to do so. Dixie immediately jumped between us and growled threateningly at him as I retreated further.

He sighed and sat back on his heels, setting the scalpel on the ground by his thigh and raising his hands in surrender. “Look, I don’t know who you are, but you’re injured and I’m inclined to help you if you’ll let me. I think you might have a broken rib, so I have to look at the bruising to see was procedure I’m going to need to perform.” He spoke. His voice was soft and quiet, but soothing which offset his intimidating appearance.

I halted all movement and stared at this man as my mind ran rampant with flashbacks to my family and what they did to me. There was no way in hell I was letting him touch me, much less take my shirt off, but the pain was getting worse and was a constant stabbing pain. I slowly shook my head as fear and panic took over my mind once more. My eyes then drifted to his scalpel laying on the pavement and I made a split second decision.

I lunged forward and grabbed the item, but he was slightly quicker and wrapped his hand around my wrist simultaneously pushing me to the ground. I shouted in pain as my back hit the hard surface, jolting around the broken bone. The masked man’s hold on my wrist didn’t let up and he straddled me, pinning my hips to the ground with his knees. The pain had spread up to my chest now and with the panic and injury I slowly felt like I couldn’t breath.

I was gasping for air in a matter of seconds and I physically couldn’t get in a deep breath. The stranger released my wrist and pulled up my shirt which I was powerless to stop as he examined the bruising. It had spread to cover most of my stomach, chest, and some of my back.

“Shit...You’ve punctured a lung. Oh God.” He muttered as his demeanor shifted over to frantic; all previous notions of calm and collected were gone.

But I couldn’t concentrate on him or my fear because I heard an all too familiar voice in the back of my head. It’s ok darling, you’re going to be just fine. All you need to do is relax and close your eyes. It’s all going to be just fine. Trust me.

And for some reason I did. I closed my eyes and the pain faded as I fell into darkness. But when I opened my eyes I was no longer in the hospital parking lot, I was lying collapsed on the tile floor of an extravagant throne room. Confused, I sat up and took in my surroundings to find myself in the center of a semicircle of dark oak tables with a throne directly in front of me. The throne was composed of various sized skeletons all encased in chrome with a red velvet seat and backing, but the feature that stood out the most to me was who exactly was sitting in it.

There before me was Lucifer, yet not in the same form as he had been when we first met, but in a more...fitting form for the ruler of Hell. He smirked at me with black lips and sharp snake-like fangs which happened to be some of the most ‘normal’ features on his body. Feathered ebony wings stretched out behind him on either side of the throne and sparkling red eyes scanned my kneeling form with slight amusement. Pointed ears peaked out from faded blond hair that fell over grey skinned shoulders which only added to his inhuman appearance. But one thing that held my attention the most was all of the strange markings that were carved into his skin; all over his bare chest and disappeared beneath black trousers only to reappear on top of clawed feet. And even through all of that, he was still beautiful in an odd fallen angel kind of way. 

“What are you doing on the floor? Stand up.” He order, his voice just as slow and sickly sweet as it was before. So I did, I shakily rose to my feet, still confused as to what just happened to me.

“Did you honestly expect me to let you die that easily? When I said our partnership was for the long run, I meant it. No, you can’t regenerate, but once you suffer as much damage as the human body can endure you will come here and I’ll kick your ass back up to earth because the game has just begun, love. Now off you go.” And with a dismissive wave of his hand, my vision darkened without giving me anytime to answer him.

As I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight of that man kneeling over me and from his tense posture I could tell he was shocked. “Neat trick, yeah?” I asked, laughing lightly as I sat up to look at him fully.

“I’m Axel by the way. I thought I should probably introduce myself.” I said, and for the life of me, I couldn’t figure out why I was...happy? Is that what this feeling is? Either way I liked it and wasn’t keen on getting rid of it.

“Um...I’m Jack...Eyeless Jack, if you couldn’t figure that out.” He muttered softly, almost sheepishly. I guess something pretty weird happened when I was out, but honestly, what did I expect?

“Yeah, I got that. So, what happened while I was...dead?” Now it was my turn to be sheepish.

“Your body healed itself. Like...your bones righted themselves and your blood returned to your veins. Look, I’ve seen some weird shit and been through some fucked up shit too, but what you did was...I’ve never seen anything like it before.” He said, almost like he was eager to explain, but at the same time he sounded like he was in awe.

“Really?! Wow...that’s actually pretty cool.” I replied smiling like an idiot, I’m sure. But from just talking to him I got this sense of calm and safety. It was something completely foreign to me and I relished in it. I was feeling everything I had been deprived of in my early life, so I was gonna smile and laugh if I damn well felt like it.

He nodded in response to me. “Yeah...It really is. Um, do you wanna come with me? I have a feeling that my boss would like you a lot.” He questioned, yet there was something about his tone that made me think that I didn’t have any other choice.

So, I simply nodded my head in acceptance and pulled myself to my feet. I scanned the ground for a moment, looking for my axe until I looked up and saw Jack holding it in his clawed hands. 

“Looking for this?” He handed over my weapon, which instilled another sliver of confidence and trust within me. I smiled gratefully and followed his lead as we walked towards a dark tree line not too far off from the hospital.

My eyes met Dixie’s to see how she was handling the situation and she seemed slightly wary, but not too alarmed. I took a deep breath and followed blindly behind the man whom for some reason had gained my trust. Who made me feel...safe. Who was sure to help heal my wounds and fix my imagine of men...wait what?  
Yes little one. You and him will get to know each other very well. He found you for a reason, so it is in our best interest if you follow him to his boss. His boss will certainly find you...entertaining to say the least. And that was all I got before the voice vanished and my thoughts cleared. And as I looked at the back of Jack’s head, I knew that this was just the beginning.


	3. Holy Fuck, I'm Blind!

We came to a small clearing deep within the woods that seemed to stretch for miles and miles in either direction. In the center of this clearing was absolutely nothing, so I glanced down at Dixie before closing the gap between myself and Jack to stand by his side.  
“This it?” I asked, my voice small and quiet even if it did conceal my impatience.  
He slowly turned to face me and chuckled deep within his chest before looking back to the empty space. The air seemed to thicken and fill with hair raising static as he moved deeper until I saw him unzip his hoodie and lift up his shirt. I looked on in confusion until a large oval portal appeared in the empty space, Jack let his shirt drop and approached the swirling blue rip in reality. He turned back to me and extended his hand.  
“Coming, Axe-y?” He teased. I sighed and begrudgingly took his hand as we stepped through, Dixie following me closely.  
Suddenly, my body felt as if it was being shoved into a tin can and ripped out the other, leaving bits and pieces of myself behind. And when I was thrown out the other side, my body skid across dead grass and gritty dirt before landing to a screeching halt. I could hear Dixie yelp as she suffered the same treatment, but when I sat up to look for her, I realized that it was pitch black.  
“You guys don’t like light or something?” I asked, still sitting with my hands planted firmly on the ground.  
“What? It’s not da-…wait you can’t see?” Jack asked from somewhere to my right.  
“I’m blind?!” I yelled scrambling to stand and promptly stumbled back over a tree stump and fell flat on my ass.  
“Yes. Since you’re not marked, the Portal has to take something in return for letting you through. To it, you’re a visitor, not a resident. If Slenderman likes you, and marks you, then you get your sight back.” With that I felt a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to my feet. He gently took my wrist and began to lead me, Dixie’s comforting presence brushing against my leg every so often as we went.  
We made slow progress through what I can only assume was the thick underbrush of a forest. I felt small thorns cut into my skin and heard dry leaves crunching under my feet, so that meant this place was probably unhospitable if the lack of wildlife sound was any indication. We traveled in silence, but the sound of metal colliding with wood broke that. The sound was unfamiliar and a bit startling to be honest, but Jack just squeezed my shoulder.   
“We’re here. Hold on a minute.” Then he moved away from me and his presence was replaced with Dixie’s. I heard him walk away and greet someone who I think sheathed their blades by the sound of metal sliding against leather.  
“So, this is her, huh? Axel.” Someone said. They sounded male and had a very deep, gravelly voice almost like they had lost it at some point and hadn’t really gotten it back yet.  
“Yeah, she can do some amazing things. I think Slenderman will take to her nicely.” Jack replied from a little ways off to my right.  
“Hmm...Wait, is she blind?” The stranger asked.  
“Yeah, the Portal took her sight as payment. What are you doing?” Then there was silence around me until I felt something right in front of my face.  
“I’m Jeff. The pleasure’s all yours.” The stranger said from about six inches in front of me.   
I shrieked and jumped back to try and put some distance between us. This was followed by wild laughter and Dixie snarling protectively.  
“I’m only joking with you, but damn, you sure are jumpy.” Jeff said, laughter still tinging his words.  
“She’s been through a lot. Don’t be a dick.” Jack warned, moving closer to me.  
“Haven’t we all. And I see that you have a dog too? What’s its name?” He asked, changing the subject to something considerably more light-hearted.  
“Uh…Dixie.” I stammered, a familiar feeling of fear and anxiety bubbling up in my chest.  
“Interesting. Mine’s Smile. Hope they get along.” Then his voice moved farther away and the sound of wood planks squeaking followed.  
“Comin’? I’m sure the others are dying to meet you.” He chuckled and walked inside as I heard a screen door thump close.  
“Yeah, come on.” Jack agreed. He took my upper arm in his grip and helped me maneuver up the porch steps and guided me into the house.  
I heard the sounds of soft chatter and a television playing in the background. It was a news channel, a reporter was explaining how an alliance had been struck on local and national levels between the police forces and a religious group called the Crusaders. Whatever that meant. Then the channel flicked off and the low hum of static took its place.  
“Who the mother fuck are you?” A voice sounded from the far corner of the room. I had never heard a voice that sounded quite like this before or even a sound that could come close to it. It was like an animal’s growl spoken through a human’s mouth…or something like that. I can’t really describe it.  
“This is Axel, apparently. The chick Slendy wanted.” Jeff answered.  
“Ooh, well I’m Laughing Jack. Splendid to meet you, and your dog too.” The creature replied as I felt claws wrap around my right hand and raise it to cold lips. I jerked my hand back and held it close to my body.  
“Nice to meet you too.” I whimpered timidly, the same fear rising higher and higher in my body until I was sure that I would pass out. And the fact that I couldn’t see anything wasn’t helping.  
“Stop it! You’re scaring her!” Exclaimed a young voice, the voice of a child, a little girl.  
“I’m Sally.” She said and pushed something soft and plushy into my grip. “This is Mr. Bear. He makes me feel better when I’m scared. Maybe he can make you feel better too.”  
“Thank you.” I said softly, a watery smile quirking my lips.  
“You’re welcome!” Sally responded, the smile in her voice evident.  
“And I guess that while we’re going through introductions, I’m Ben…Drowned if you wanted to know.” This voice was young like Sally’s but sounded more tired, worn down.  
“I’m Masky, one of Slenderman’s first proxies. If you have any questions, come to me. This is Hoodie…uh, he doesn’t really talk so I guess you’ll have to meet him later, and this is...” But he never got to finish that sentence.  
“I’m Toby! T-t-ticci Toby! I’m one of s-s-Slender’s proxies too!” Yelled a very excited and slightly muffled voice.  
“And that’s everyone.” Masky added, now sounding quite irritated.  
I smiled weakly in the general direction of all the noise and wrapped my arms around myself clutching the stuffed animal tightly while Dixie leaned against my leg in a show of support.  
“She’s been through a lot. I’m sure that this is all a big shock to her.” Jack explained with a comforting hand on my shoulder which I surprisingly didn’t mind.  
Told you that he would help you overcome your fear. Well, him and some others you’ll meet later. Came Lucifer’s voice in my head once more, but I didn’t have too much time to analyze that ominous statement because the sound of static became overwhelmingly present.  
“Hello, Sir.” Masky greeted politely. “Jack has brought the girl you wanted. Axel I believe.”  
‘Yes, thank you Eyeless Jack, and welcome Axel. I’m sure that this is all very alarming for you, but I assure you that in time you will become accustom to everything that happens here. I also know that your sight has been temporarily taken, so if you will come with me, I can return it to you and fully initiate you into our sector.’ All of this was spoken by Slenderman through a form of telekinesis which I can only assume since he didn’t actually “speak” anything per say, but rather communicated by me hearing his words in my mind. Unsettling.   
But I followed the creature anyway as his hand between my shoulder blades directed me down a hallway and into another room which was marked by the door closing with a snap. I turned around to the direction I can only assume Slenderman was and waited with a pounding heart and crippling anxiety all of which was worsened by Dixie not being with me, but the toy I held helped, surprisingly.  
‘Hush child, it is all going to be alright…for now. Just take a deep breath and close your eyes.” Without any hesitation I did just that. This creature had a certain air about him that made me reluctant to refuse any command he gave.  
Then without much ceremony I was able to see light behind my eyelids and when I opened them, I could actually see again! We were in a sterile looking room with bright white lights, empty bookshelves, and a bed pushed against the far wall. After looking around for a moment I returned my attention to the creature in front of me and I’ve never been so stunned in my life. Slenderman was about ten feet tall with no face wearing a suit and have about eight tentacle protruding from his back. My jaw fell slack with shock, but no fear.   
‘That’s very good. You have nothing to fear from me, it’s the outside world that you have to fear. They want to hurt you, Axel, hurt us. But we will get to that in time, right now I need to mark you so that you will be able to pass from our realm to yours with ease and so that you can regain your vision permanently. What I did is only temporary, so where do you want the symbol?’ He asked, cocking his head to one side in question. He was being very abrupt and to-the-point with all of this, I didn’t like it.  
“Um, my hip, I guess. The right one.” I replied, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.  
He nodded and silently closed the gap between us while motioning for me to expose the strip of skin so I did. I lifted up my shirt and slightly pulled down my jeans after setting Sally’s toy down on the floor, turned my head away, and waited. The pain was sharp and intense. I felt the scream rip from my throat without permission and tear through my vocal cords. It was fire on my skin and my legs shook with the strain of trying to keep me from collapsing to the floor. The rest of my body tingled like every nerve ending was being shocked and then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.  
I gasped and fell to the tile floor. I looked down and saw the skin of my hip was blood red and now adorned the proxy symbol. It was done. I had a place and a purpose. And then I smiled, for the first time in a long time, I felt right.  
And it only gets better from here, doll face!


End file.
